Would You Be 'Mione?
by MyPurpleDawn
Summary: Of course Hermione doesn't expect Ron to remember Valentine's Day with the hunt for the Horcruxes and everything else going on, but she can hope, can't she?


Would You Be 'Mione?

A one-shot by My Purple Dawn

**..**

Hermione sat outside, she had felt like she needed a break from the boys. How funny that she thought at least one of then would remember what day it was. Valentines day. She laughed at her own stupidity. Even of the had known what the days date was, she doubted they'd remember the holiday(especially Ron, with the emotional range of teaspoon.) it was already nightfall, and if they hadn't brought up already they probably wouldn't.  
She didn't blame them, though. With everything going on with the Horcruxes, she had to regularly remind then to eat. Or maybe it was just the awful food they had.  
She couldn't help but hope that Ron might remember the date, with the sliver of hope that they still had something special together, before this whole trip ripped them to pieces.  
Why would he remember? Ron just wasn't that type of guy, anyways. But still. That hope.  
Oh, who was she kidding? It was hopeless. Maybe the feelings she thought her and Ron had was just an illusion made up by her pathetic mind. But maybe it was just the Horcrux around her neck getting to her.  
Besides, she actually kind of liked staying outside, enjoying the scenery. But now she was just lying to herself. Sometimes, things looked 100 times more beautiful if you had someone to share it with.  
But before she could get deeper into thought, however, there was a rustling from inside the tent. In moments Hermione realized (with a tingling feeling in her stomach) that it was Ron. He nonchalantly sat down besides her, seemingly oblivious to Hermione's flushed face. He sat there for a moment, not saying anything and just breathing in the fresh air. He absently threw a pebble across the door, but she could tell his mind was in another place.  
"Hey, Ron," she said, mimicking his rock throwing.  
Without answering, he lightly grazed his fingertips over the back of her neck, which sent pleasant shivers down her spine. He gingerly unclasped the locket from her neck and quickly ducked inside the tent to put it away. He quickly resumed his position next to Hermione. She observed that he was acting quite strange.  
"Do you know what today is?" he asked, quietly, staring at nothing in particular.  
Hermione's heart was fluttering in her chest and her palms became sweaty. He really remembered?  
"No, what is?" she asked dumbly, trying to hide her lie.  
"Hmm...would have thought you would remember," he said as a smile curled up his lips. "I've known you long enough to know that you're lying, 'Mione."  
She sighed, "I know that you know."  
"And I know that you know that I know," He said.  
"I know."  
They both couldn't stop their uncontrollable laughter. Hermione wasn't sure that they were laughing out of humor, or to cover up what they both wanted to say to each other.  
The laughter subsided. Back to pebble-tossing again.  
"Happy Valentine's Day," Hermione said, turning to look him in the eyes.  
"Aha, so you _do_ remember. Well now that were on the same page, would you Be 'Mione?"  
Hermione's heart stopped for half a second. Then she laughed.  
Ron turned beet red. "Sorry, that sounded much cooler in my head."  
Hermione looked at him and smiled, slowly feeling her face grow scarlet as well, "Actually, I thought it was sweet."  
And even though she could take on a Death Eater anytime of day without the blink of an eye, it took her and enormous amount of courage to lean down and kiss Ron.  
And even though there were Death Eaters in enormous quantities that were searching to kill them, they couldn't break the locket, and it started to randomly rain down hard enough on them that it hurt their heads, everything was perfect. If even for only a few moments.

**..**

_**Author's Note: **_First, I want to start off by apologizing to my readers for abandoning my two stories. I have been extremely busy lately, but that is no excuse. I'm going to try and continue to write, but in the meantime, here is a cute little story for Valentine's Day. _**Questions and reviews are**__** always **__**welcome **__(Oh, and I know that Ron left and destroyed the locket in December, but please bear with me)_

_**..**_


End file.
